Ariadne Platt
"I didn’t mean to make Maid Marian hysteric. All I ask if she could be more specific on what ''type ''of dragon is holding us hostage. Dragons have different methods holding humans hostage depending on the species. Did you know they recently found a new species of dragon in New Guinea who uses their own slime to hold their prisoners? I’m sorry to say, Maid Marian wasn’t updated." ''-- Ariadne Platt'' Ariadne Platt is the daughter of Penelope from The Talking Parcel, ''by Gerald Durrell. In the destiny conflict, Ariadne is Neutral and would not get involved in issues that do not truly include her. However, she is quite intrigue about the factors of the destiny conflict and would like to research it more when she has the time. She is created by Eccentric Soul. Please do not edit or use without asking. Character Personality Ariadne is a young girl who respects and admires the beauty and wonder of nature. She is very curious and kind. She finds any aspect of nature fascinating: from baby birds hatching to a female praying mantis eating her mate’s head. Even though her love for the outdoors gives others the assumption that she’s a tomboy, she is rather really polite and knows how to act like a lady. Ariadne loves to learn more about wildlife so she’ll be ready to help Mythologia when the time comes. She isn’t afraid to admit she’s wrong, and sometimes she’s ''happy ''when she finds out she’s wrong. Like finding out that not all werewolves are kidnappers and not all weasels are cowards. She is still wary of Cockatrices and Will-o-Wisps. Ariadne doesn’t mind asking questions, even personal ones, however if the answer is too absurd, she’ll give up. She’s willing to put her life on the line to save an animal if she sees it’s in danger. Ariadne can be very persuasive, but only to be helpful and beneficial; like making suggestions to stop a bad habitat or getting other students involve in a charity. She seems to know the right words to say to cheer someone up when they’re down. Ariadne isn’t afraid to speak her mind. She doesn’t like to be treated like the stereotypical defenseless, helpless female; she finds adventure exciting and thrilling. However, sometimes she does finds herself acting ‘girly scared’ like grabbing someone’s hand or shivering, but only in nightmarish situations. Ariadne is a good planner and likes to plan and pack ahead when she goes out exploring. She’s also skilled in ‘feminine’ hobbies, but for logical reasons, like cooking (“You can’t concentrate on an empty stomach”), sewing (“Just in case your clothing is ruined in the field”), and fragrances (“Did you know many fire-breathing animals are highly allergic to lavender oil?”) Like her mother, she’s not a princess by birth, but it’s apparent she has the heart of one. Appearance Ariadne is slender, has fair-tanned skin, copper-colored hair, and big green eyes. She usually wears a purple t-shirt and blue jeans since she usually spends her time outdoors exploring. She also wears brown boots and carries a satchel full of supplies. She pulls her hair back in a ponytail. Story How the Story Goes In ''The Talking Parcel, three cousins, Peter, Simon, and Penelope, find very intelligent parrot named Parrot (Percival Archibald Reginald Rodrick Oscar Theophilus) and helps him and the rightful ruler, Hengist Hannibal Junketberry, (also called H. H.) save the marvelous land of Mytholgoia from Cockatrices. How does Ariadne fit into it? Ariadne is the daughter of Penelope. Her father died when she was very young from a terminal disease. Ariadne grew up in Mythologia, and loves the land and its inhabitants. She was taught by H. H., Parrot, and the Three Great Books of Government (the Dictionary, the Great Book of Spells, and Hepsibar’s Herbal). When she grew a little older, her mother placed her in public school in the real world so she could experience it a little, but she soon returned to Mythologia. H. H. reached out to the Fairytale World for funding to expand and improve Mythologia, and in exchange Mythologia will supply the Fairytale World with Mooncalf jelly (a very useful material made only by the Mooncalves in Mythologia). Seeing that the Fairytale World was going to a future ally to Mythologia, Penelope decided Ariadne should transfer to Ever After High to better understand the Fairytale World. Ariadne was sad to leave her home and her friends, but she willing left, ready for a new adventure. Ariadne finds Ever After High quite different; it’s like studying another species of humans. She remains Neutral in the destiny conflict because it’s not a big deal to her. However, she is very intrigue about the factors involving the destiny conflict and wish to study it in the future. She once overheard one of H. H.’s old colleagues at a dinner party about his theory about the destiny conflict and how it involves quantum mechanics, neutrinos, and string theory, and she hopes to research his theory further. Relationships Family Ariadne is the daughter of Penelope and her husband. She has two ‘Uncles’ (Penelope’s cousins): Simon and Peter; they are both married, but have no children. Ariadne has three godfathers: H. H., Parrot, and Ethelred the Toad. Friends Her best friends are Caracalla, the Crown Prince of the Unicorns, and Vanilily, the Fire Drake Duckling. Since they are still in Mythologia, Ariadne writes to them. Pet Ariadne has a Mauritius kestrel named Pierce. Pierce is quite keen and smarter than an ordinary bird. He nests around the dorms and follows Ariadne during her explorations. He is known to swoop down and attack anyone who threatens Ariadne without being summoned. Romance No boy has striked Ariadne’s fancy yet. So far the all the boys seemed dull or shallow. The only guys who have interested her she finds out later are taken, has a crush on other girl, or gay. Maybe some guy will appear in the future. Class Schedule 1st Period: Storytelling 101 2nd Period: Science and Sorcery 3rd Period: Damsel-In-Distressing 4th Period: Cooking Class-ic 5th Period: Beast Training and Care 6th Period: Environmental Magic Gallery Quotes "If a Sea Serpent can achieve his dream of becoming a chef and owning his own restaurant,then it's possible you can achieve your dream as well." Notes * Her birthday is January 7th * Like Penelope, her first name comes from Greek Mythology. Her surname is named after Gerald Durrell’s goddaughter, whom he dedicated the book to: Deirdre Alexandra Platt * If Ariadne was an official character, she'll be voiced and portrayed by Maisie Williams * If anyone can draw her better, please do Category:Females Category:Characters from novels Category:Neutrals http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Eccentric_Soul